Chancellor Fredinand
'''Chancellor Fredinand', also simply known as The Chancellor, is a minor but important antagonist in the 2009 Rendered 3D film, 9''. He is the leader of the Nation's ruling military party, and is responsible for betraying the Scientist and taking the Fabrication Machine as a tool for war, marking him as the one responsible for the Machine's omnicide against all life. For this reason, he is the posthumous Bigger Bad/secondary antagonist of the film. History Pre-''9 The Chancellor is known to have been the ruthless ruler of the Nation. Following the end of a Great World War, when the Chancellor's country's economy was failing, he decided to hire in intellectuals to bring in technological advancements. The Chancellor hired the Scientist to create an artificial intelligence called B.R.A.I.N. or the Fabrication Machine; the Chancellor and Scientist had agreed that the Machine would be used as an instrument of peace and progress, but the Chancellor really just wanted to use the Fabrication Machine for himself to build armies of war machines with which to conquer the rest of the world. After the Fabrication Machine was fully operational and given sentience, the Chancellor had it seized from the Scientist's hands against his will, and installed the Machine in the Nation's weapons factory as a tool to create autonomic military weapons of war. The Fabrication Machine was made to mass-produce armies of Steel Behemoths which could easily slaughter the enemy on the battlefield, and with the Nation's army equipped with the Behemoths, the Chancellor declared war and had the Steel Behemoths butcher the Nation's enemies on the battlefield. However, without a soul to withstand corruption or tell right from wrong, as the Chancellor drove it to make war machines beyond its limit, the Fabrication Machine snapped under the pressure. The Machine's Steel Behemoths and any other war machines subsequently turned against the Nation and all other humans and life on Earth. It is known that during this time, the Chancellor tried to blame the Scientist for the Nation losing control of the Machine, having the Scientist labelled as a traitor. During the period of devastation as the machines exterminated humanity, the Chancellor was killed by the Steel Behemoths' gas bombs while trying to flee in a convoy. Legacy After the Chancellor's death, his actions committed out of greed and a thirst for war had initially left the Earth seemingly sterile and barren save for the Stitchpunks, and humanity destroyed. The Fabrication Machine (which had been left suffering and insane from the Chancellor's misuse of it), after reawakening, attempted to finish what it had started by draining the stitchpunks' souls and permanently extinguishing the spark of life to repopulate the world with machines. However, the Machine's apocalyptically-destructive rampage was stopped and its suffering ended when the Machine was destroyed by 9. The Machine's omnicide to extinguish life forever failed, as life returned to the world shortly after the Machine's destruction. Gallery Images 640px-Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-16h03m28s62.png 621px-2qnpic5_(1).jpg|Concept art of the Chancellor and Scientist's corpses Trivia *In a deleted scene from early storyboards and scripts, the Chancellor went to and attacked the Scientist over the Fabrication Machine's omnicide, and the Scientist killed the Chancellor in self-defense by stabbing him in the eye. *The Chancellor is the Greater Scope Villain because his intentions to use the Fabrication Machine for war are what drove the Machine to evil in the first place. Category:Tyrants Category:Military Category:Totalitarians Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Heavy Category:Elderly Category:Greedy Category:Posthumous Category:Jingoist Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Genocidal Category:Traitor Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Delusional Category:Fictionalized Category:Master Manipulator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cataclysm Category:Non-Action Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Master of Hero